What Pietro Was Doing
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: You know all those time where Pietro wasn't present with the rest of the Brotherhood? Well, these are some one-shots about what he might have been doing.
1. Chapter 1

I'm sure everyone has been wondering where Pietro was and what he was doing while the rest of the Brotherhood was trying to steal the device that trsnsports people to a parallel dimension. Well this is what he could have been doing.

**Where Pietro Was In Middleverse**

Pietro was out for a run. Lance, Todd, and Fred invited him to help them steal some vaporizing ray, but he turned them down.

'I don't see why they want it,' thought Pietro. 'We don't need a ray gun to take out the X-Losers.'

The speed demon was running ran town, then around the state, then around the country, then around the continent, then around the Earth, for about an hour or so, until he got bored.

"Sometimes it's a curse to be so fast," Pietro said out loud.

He was sitting on the bleachers at the football field. No one was around, so he could talk out loud if he walked and not worry if people thought he was crazy.

But Pietro wouldn't care if anyone thought he was crazy. He didn't care what anyone thought of him.

He got up and headed to the outside basketball field. Someone had left a basketball there. He picked it up and started to dribble it. Pietro made some baskets and just played by himself.

"Pietro Maximoff has the ball. He dribbles down the field. He sees his chance. He's handsome. He shoots." Pietro dribbled the balls, then he shoots it. It goes through the hoop. "He scores! Yeah!"

He makes some more hoops. Rogue, who left the Brotherhood and X-Men to fight over the device, walked by the field. Pietro stopped dribbling and looked at Rogue with an amused look.

"Ah, Vampira! You shouldn't be out in the open. You may burn. . . Or cause someone's eyes to burn out of their head."

Rogue glared at him. "Shut up, Maximoff! Ah'm not in the mood!"

"Well, someone is more moody then usual."

Rogue rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Hey," Pietro called. "You didn't want to help the others either?"

"No! It wasn't my fight."

"That's what you're going with?"

Rogue stopped and turned around.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. Just saying I don't think you're loyal."

"Loyal to what?"

"To us. To the team."

"What team? The Brotherhood is just a bunch of delinquents thrown under one roof."

"I didn't know you felt that way about us. And if the others and I are just delinquents, where does that leave you? What makes you so much better then us that you can not only not help us, but help _them_?"

"I don't help them!"

"Really?" Pietro raised an eyebrow.

Rogue was quiet for awhile.

"Okay, a few times I helped them. So what?"

"So what? You're part of the _Brotherhood_! That means you help the _Brotherhood_! Not the X-Men!"

"Stay out of my business!"

Rogue started to walk away again.

"I knew it!" shouted Pietro. "I told Mystique you're not loyal, but that stupid bitch won't listen! You don't care about this team! You want to join the X-Men!"

"What?" yelled Rogue. "I do not!"

"Then explain why you fought Blob and helped the X-Loser get their red-headed telepath back! Why did Toad tell me you felt bad about vaporizing that blue freak? And why are you always talking to the loser with the shades?"

"I don't care about the X-Men!"

"You care about one X-Man!"

"Who?"

"Shades! I see the way you look at him! You wanna ditch us for him! For someone who will never love you!"

"I don't love-"

"You don't love him, but you like him. You think he's charming and great. I know."

"And how would you know how Ah feel? You a telepath?"

"The term you're looking for is empath. Telepaths read minds. Empaths read emotions. And no, I'm not an empath. And I'm not stupid. I know you have feeling for him. But he doesn't for you. Summers likes that Grey chick. And I'm sure she likes him back, but neither of them will admit it, and she trys to hide it by dating that moron Matthews. And if she date to date another guy to hide her feeling for Summers, she could've chosen someone better. Even Blob, who's way far from perfect, is better than that Matthews idiot."

"That's one thing you and Ah can agree on," said Rogue.

"If want to be stupid and go join the X-Losers to try and win him over, be prepared for disapointment."

"What do you know? You're a player! Have you ever cared about a girl so much?"

"Yes," said Pietro. "A long time ago. But she broke my heart. She's the reason I became a player. I'm just trying to save you from heartache."

"Why do you care if I get hurt or not?"

She didn't yell when she asked.

"Because you're part of the Brotherhood and the Brotherhood look out for each other."

The two were silent for awhile until Rogue spoke up.

"You really care about me, don't you? Other wise you wouldn't have made a big deal about it."

Pietro nodded. "Yeah. I do care about you. A lot."

Rogue turned around. "Ah. . Ah guess I'll see you at home."

"Yeah. See ya."

Rogue walked away. Pietro went back to shooting hoops.

A hour later, Pietro decided to go home. He was neer the parking lot when he heard a familiar voice yelling and went over.

It was Mystique, in normal human form. She was yelling about her new car.

"What happened to my new car!" she screamed. "First someone takes my furnature, now my car!"

"Maybe someone vaporized it," smirked Pietro.

Mystique glared at the thin boy.

"What have you done to my car, Maximoff!"

"Oh that's nice. Just blame me. Tch."

Mystique didn't scare Pietro. She may scare Todd, Lance, and Fred, but she didn't scare Pietro. Nothing did.

Pietro saw Rogue hiding behind a tree, looking at the X-Men as they headed to Scott's car.

"She's not loyal."

"Who isn't?"

"Rogue," said Pietro. "She's not loyal. You can try to make she stay, but someday, she'll leave."

Mystique slapped Pietro across the face. He didn't make a peep. He just rest a hand on his burning cheek and glared at the shap-shifter.

"Shut your mouth!" yelled Mystique. "Rogue is a loyal, valuable member and she _will_ stay!"

"Whatever you say, Ms. Darkholme." Pietro atarted to walk away, but then he sopped and turned around to face Mystique with a smile. "And I'm sure your boss will _love_ to hear that you abuse the Brotherhood. Especially his favorite member."

Mystique's eyes went wide. "You won't."

"I will if you ever slap me again. I'm going to let this slide because not only would Rogue leave if she thought you were abusive, but the others would too, and then you'd be in really big trouble."

He took one last glace at Rogue, then ran home.

'I hope you make the right choice in the end, Rogue.'


	2. Chapter 2

You remember how Todd was trying to get into Evan's movie? And Lance and Fred were doing. . . something. And Pietro? Well, this was what he was doing at the time.

**Where Pietro Was In SpykeCam**

Pietro closed his locker and was heading to Lance's jeep. He stopped walking and looked at a poster on the wall.

It was for the school play called Dracula.

Pietro smirked at the poster.

'Dracula, huh? Heh. How long as it been?'

"Hey, Tro."

Lance and Fred were making their way toward the speed demon. They looked at the poster for the play.

"Ah, Dracula," said Lance. "That's the play Kitty is going to try out for."

"The one she's trying out with the guy you were pretending to be strangling?" Fred asked, innocently.

"Thank you, Blob," Lance said, through his teeth.

"Tch," said Pietro, rolling his eyes. "Just another dumb play. Ya know, I could've been Dracula if I wanted to be."

"How's that? Because you're as pale as a vampire?" smirked Lance.

"That, and I know the guy."

"What?" said the old two mutants.

"Oh yeah. I know the real Dracula."

Lance and Fred laughed.

"Yeah right," said Fred. "Sure you do."

"Good one, man," said Lance. "You really expect us to believe that?"

"It's true!" exclaimed Pietro. "I know the real Dracula!"

"Tro, Dracula isn't real. No vampires are real. They don't exist."

"They do so, Lance! I met them! I was in Dracula's castle when I was younger and still lived in Romania."

"But I thought Dracula lived in Transylvania," said Fred

"Transylvania is in Romania, Blob. I know because I'm Romanian and lived in Romania the first few years of my life."

"And you saw Dracula's castle," said Lance, skeptical.

"Both the outside, and the inside," said Pietro.

"Sure, Tro. Whatever you say."

"I can prove it! If we go to Romania-"

"And how can we do that? Romania is in Europe. We'd need a plane to get there."

"I can take care of that," smirked Pietro.

* * *

><p>"It was cool that you were able to steal a jet, Pietro," said Fred.<p>

Pietro, Lance, and Fred were in a stolen jet, Pietro the one flying it.

"Where's Toad?" asked Lance.

"He didn't wanna come," said Pietro. "Said he was trying to get into some movie."

"There it is," he said shortly later, pointing at the castle.

"So that's it," said Lance, looking at the stone castle on top of a mountain.

"We need to land at the bottom of the mountain because there's no room at hte top," explained Pietro. "Plus, so Dracula won't know someone will enter his castle and try to hunt and drink our blood."

"Awwwwwwwww," groaned Lance and Fred, not liking the idea of walking up the mountain.

"It'll be good exercise."

"Screw exercise," muttered Lance.

"Now, now, Lance," teased Pietro. "No need to be a grumpy pants. Now start walking."

Once they finished walking up the steps, lance and Fred were out of breath.

"Must (Pant) Never (Pant) Walk (Pant) Up (Pant) Stairs (Pant) Again," panted Fred.

"Why. Couldn't. There. Have. Been. Escalators!" panted Lance.

"Oh boo-hoo!" sneered Pietro. "You don't see or hear _me _complaining!"

"Please, Pietro," begged Fred. "Let's stop and rest right here."

"Fine. Five minutes to rest."

After the five minutes, the trio went inside the castle.

"So, this is Castle Dracula," said Lance.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I remeber the first time I some here. That was the day I met Dracula and some other vampires."

"Enough! There is no Dracula here!"

"Sure there is! I'll prove it!" Pietro cupped his hands together around his mouth and started shouting. "Hey, Dracula! It's me! Pietro Maximoff! You remember! I was the seven year old boy with white hair that fought you and your army of evil vampires and won! Well, I'm baaaaaaaaaaack! Don't be rude! Come out and say hello to me!"

Nothing happened.

"I hope you know that you just wasted four hours of our lives," said Lance. "That's four hours we're never getting back!"

"Just wait! He'll come!"

"No, he won't! 'Cause he's not real! Now let's go home!"

"I hope you learn to stop telling lies," said Fred.

"But I'm not lying!" whined Pietro.

"Stop whining!" snapped Lance.

"I'm not whining! Or lying! Or telling stories! He's real! And he'll come!"

Suddenly, the room filled with millions of bats, flying crazily around them. They stayed close together as the bats flew.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, scared.

"He's coming," whispered Pietro, smiling.

Then bats flew away, except for one, who faced the trio of teen mutants and poofed into black smoke. When the smoke cleared, a man wearing a red and black suite with a gray, ripped cap. He had pale white skin, long black hair, and red eyes. He held a long sword in his right hand. As the man looked at the three, his eyes glowed a blood red and his lips curled into a smirk.

"W-who. . . Who are you?" Lance asked, terrified.

"I am Vlad Dracula. But you may call me Dracula." He looked at Pietro. "Ah, hello, Pietro. We meet again."

"Yes, we do," said Pietro.

"It was so nice of you to visit me," said Dracula, smirking. "And look. You brought two friends over for dinner. How nice."

"T-Tro," Lance said, weakly. "We believe you now. Now please, get us out of here."

"No dinner, Drac," said Pietro. "We only came to prove a point. Now, we're leaving."

"But you must stay."

Vampires soon surrounded them.

"Time for my revenge," said Dracula.

Pietro pulled a sword from a statue's hand. "Bring it!" he challenged.

"What do _we_ do!" asked/yelled Fred.

"Stay alive and don't get bitten!"

Pietro and Dracula had a sword battle.

"Stay alive and don't get bitten he says!" muttered Lance.

Fred picked up a shield to block the evil vampires.

Lance picked up a sword started slashing vampires and defend himself.

Pietro rushed backwards up the stairs, using his sword to block Dracula's sword.

Dracula pushed down, and was face to face with Pietro.

"You were luck last time," said Dracula. "I undersested you because you were just a child. But now, I'm going to suck you dry."

Pietro looked up at the high windows and got an idea.

"Blob! Throw the shield at the windows!"

Fred did so and once the glass broke, the sun light shined through.

All the vampires, Dracula included, cried out as they started to decay.

"!" shouted Dracula.

He and the vampires turned into powder.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted Lance.

"To the jet!" ordered Pietro.

They ran out of the castle, down the mountain, and into the jet. Pietro started the jet and flew it home.

Lance and Fred were panting from the non stop running.

"Sorry, Pietro," said Lance. "We should've believed you. Would've saved us from almost getting eaten by vampires."

"It's cool," said Pietro. "Now you guys now that Vampires are real and that I met Dracula and beat him. Twice!"

"That cool and scary, Pietro," said Fred.

"I just hope he chooses to not attack us for awhile."

"What!" exclaimed Lance and Fred.

"See, a vampire's greatest weakness is sunlight, due to their altered metabolism, vampires are unable to withstand direct sunlight. Sunlight, somehow, caused the ichor to congeal within the vampire's veins and the skin to rapidly decay. Direct exposure to sunlight caused the vampire to dehydrate completely and turn to powder.

Some vampires, such as Dracula, have been able to reform their bodies following being turned to powder from the sun, while others have been completely obliterated from contact with the sun. The conditions in which a vampire can come back from the dead may be particular to one who is rightfully the lord of all vampires."

Lance and Fred paled.

"Don't worry. Dracula may be able to reform himself, but he won't come after us soon. He knows we'll expect him to attack us. So he'll wait for about a year or so. And if we're lucky, he might forget about us because he'll be busy drinking someone else's blood to remember us. At lest, that's what I think is the reason why he never tried to come after me."

"Oh, so we're safe for awhile," said Fred. "That's good."

"Oh thank god," said Lance, releaved.

"Wait 'till Toad hears about this!" said Pietro, excited.

* * *

><p>Dracula and vampires exist in the Marvel Comics. Dracula even faced Apocalypse once, but lost and got wounded.<p>

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Remember when Lance was watching Kitty try out for track and Todd and Fred were doing whatever? But what was Pietro doing at the time? Maybe he was visiting some relatives.

**Where Pietro Was In **Power Surge****

Pietro was dressed in normal chlothes with a white lab coat over them and protective goggles over his eyes. He was in one of the school labs, working on a device that was the size of a microwave oven. Formulas covered even inch of the chalk board.

Todd and Fred watched from afar.

"Yo, Tro, what you workin' on, dawg?" asked Todd.

"Something that could change the world," smiled Pietro, not looking at his friends.

"You makin' some sort of super satalite so we can get all the channels and not pay for them?"

"No."

"Are you making a super microwave?" asked Fred.

"No."

"Then what are you makin' that's so great?" asked Todd.

"I'm working on a was to move faster then the speed of light and creat a time machine! Cool, huh?"

They just stared at their white haired science geek friend.

"Oh come on! You guys don't think it's cool to have a time machine?"

"What so great about time travel?" asked Fred. "The past is boring."

"And the future is scary, yo," added Todd. "You don' know what could happen there. There could be giant alien robots trying to take over!"

"Well, with a time machine, we can go to the future, see the horrible stuff there, then come back and change it to make sure it never happens," said Pietro. "And not everything in the past is boring. The thirties weren't so bad. The eighties and nindies were cool."

"Whatever you say, Tro," said Todd.

"I can't believe you guy don't think this is cool."

"We're not science geeks like you are."

"Well excuse me for liking science and wanting to be a scientist when I get older."

"You're excused."

"Ha-ha. Guess when I get famous, I know two mutants who I won't give some of my money too."

That got Todd and Fred to change their attitude.

"I think it's cool," said Fred.

"You're the smartest guy in school. No, in the whole town!" said Todd.

"You can do anything!"

"You're gonna show all those other scientists who's the smartest in the world!"

Pietro smirked. "That's better."

He went to the board and started writing. Todd and Fred went to the machine.

"How does this thing work?" asked Fred.

He started pushing buttons.

Pietro turned around and he had a paniced look on his face.

"No don't touch that!"

The machine started to shake and glow. The lights in the room flickered on and off.

"It's overloading!"

"What do we do? What do we do!" paniced Todd.

"You two leave!" ordered Pietro. I need to try and fix this! It could blow up the school!"

"But-"

"No! Get out!"

They left the room quickly and Pietro tried shutting the machine down, but it started to spark lightning. Then, it made some sort of field that expanded. Pietro covered his face his his arms to try and protect himself.

BOOM!

The windows shattered and the door blew off and smashed into some lockers.

Todd and Fred stared in shock. Some students and teachers rushed to the scene.

"What happened here?" a teacher asked.

"Well, we were watching Pietro do an exparement and were touched it when we weren't supposed to and-" Fred was interupted.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Todd.

"What!"

"Pietro's gone! He blew up!"

It was true. Pietro was no where in the room. All that was there was a destroyed time machine and Pietro's lab coat and googles were on the floor.

* * *

><p>Pietro landed on his butt with an "oof!" as he hit soil.<p>

"Where am I?" he asked himself, standing up.

He found himself in an old styled town. The kind he father used to live in growing up.

'He never told me much about his past,' thought Pietro. 'I don't even know anything about his parents. Only their names.'

It was quite in the town. No one was out. It made Pietro feel uneasy.

'My time machine exploded, and I got caught in the explosion. So since I'm not dead like I should be, I must be in the past since this area looks old. But what year?'

He walked to a shop that held books and newspapers outside. He picked one up and looked at the date.

'1941. There's something about that date I should know.'

"Filthy Jew!"

Pietro whipped his head to the direction of the shouting. The men were using large sticks, and their fists to abuse a man who was curled up into a ball, beiing them to not hurt him.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I have a family who needs me!"

"Shut your mouth, Jew!"

"Hey!"

The men stopped to look at Pietro. They stared at his shockingly white hair.

"Look at that freaky ass kid," one man said.

"Freaky, huh?" asked Pietro. "I'll show you freaky."

He ran circles around the jerk who called him freaky. He punched him in the jaw, then the nose, then in the eyes, then in the jaw again. He man dropped. Pietro picked up his stick.

"You two want some?"

One stared at the mutant boy with fear. Then other with hate.

"He's a demon!" the fearful one cried. "He's not human!" He ran off, scared.

"Demon!" the other cried. "I will kill you!"

He ran toward the speed demon, club ready to hit. Pietro blocked it with his own club. Then he knocked it out of his hands. Pietro used the stick to smack the man's face. Then bonked him on the head, forcing him to the ground. He started beating the man with it until he was out cold.

Pietro spit on the man and sneered at him.

"Dick."

He tossed the stick aside and turned his attention to the man the other three beat up.

"Are you alright, sir?" Pietro asked, helping the man up.

Once he was up, Pietro got a good look at the man. He was an old man. Somewhere in his fifties or sixties. He had short hair and facial hair. His side burns, beard, and mustache conected with each other. His hair, Pietro wasn't quite sure what color it was. He guessed it was a beige color, starting to turn white. It might have been a rich brown color when he was younger. His eyes were brown, and a few areas of his face had bruises on it.

"I am now thanks to you, young man," said the old man.

"No one should be beaten because of their religion."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Pietro Maximoff."

"I am Jakob Lehnsherr."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lehnsherr."

"It's nice to meet you too, Pietro."

'His name is Jakob Lehnsherr? No way. He can be my. . .'

"It's odd," said Jakob. "You look just like my son Erik. Only, you're older and have white hair instead of brown."

'Oh my god!' thought Pietro. 'This guy is my grandfather!'

* * *

><p>I know I said these would be one-shots, but this one ended up being so long, it looks like it'll be a two-shot.<p>

Please leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4

Pietro couldn't believe he was talking to his grandfather! His grandfather, who has been dead for years!

"You are dressed differently," said Jakob. "Where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm from America," said Pietro, thinking of a lie to tell quickly. "My parents moved there from Poland years ago. We wanted to come back to visit some relatives that stayed behind, but my parents have very little money, so they sent me here alone."

"Take my advice, son. Go back home now. Your family is most likely dead."

"What?"

"Have you not heard? Adolf Hitler has taken over Germany, and other countries in Europe, and started a Holocaust. Jews, Gypsys, and anyone else who doesn't fit in Hitler's idea of a "pure race" are sent to his death camps."

Pietro's eyes widened. 'Crap! I'm in the World War II era!'

"But I can't go home right now! I have no way of getting there!"

"Well, I guess you can stay with me and my family. It's the least I can do after you saved me."

"Thank you, sir."

'Thank you, grandfather.'

* * *

><p>Pietro found himself in a small house. It's looked like only two, maybe three, people could live there. But according to Jakob, five people lived there. Six including Pietro now.<p>

'What am I going to do?' thought Pietro, sitting in a chair in the family room. 'How am I going to get home? And how can I keep myself from revealing who I really am? They can't know I'm from the future and releated to them! I could cease to exist!'

Jakob entered with two cups of tea. He handed one to Pietro, then took a seat.

"Thank you," said Pietro.

"You're welcome," said Jakob.

"So, please tell me about yourself, Jakob."

"Well, I was part of the German Army during World War I. I pulled the Bavarian Major, Jurgen Scharf, to the safety of a nearby trench under heavy enemy fire. For this, I received a commendation for bravery and the undying gratitude of this superiors. Months later, Major Scharf pinned the Iron Cross to my lapel and I was proclaimed a proud son of Germany."

"That's amazing!"

"Thank you. Now, I work as a watchmaker, but hardly get business."

'And it's because you're a Jew,' thought Pietro. 'That's not right.'

"My family should be home soon," said Jakob. "My son with with my brother, my daughter is in school, and I wife went to get groceries. It's hard to find a place that will sell food to Jews now."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, my boy. It's not your fault."

A woman with light brown hair and black eyes entered the house with bags full of groceries. Pietro placed his tea on the table in the family room and went to help the woman.

"Let me help you, Ms. Lehnsherr." He took a few bags.

"Who are you, young man?" the woman asked.

"Edie, this is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro, this is my wife Edie. This young man saved me from Nazis, dear."

"Really?" Edie smiled at Pietro and gave the boy a hug, which he returned. "Thank you so much for saving my husband, Pietro."

"You're welcome, Ms. Lehnsherr."

'You're welcome, grandmother.'

A girl with light brown hair and black eyes then entered. She looked like a young version of Edie. And she looked to be sixteen, a year younger then Pietro.

"Ruth," said Jakob, giving the girl a hug. "Pietro, this is my daughter Ruth. Ruth, this is Pietro. He will be staying with us for awhile."

"I don't mind," smiled Ruth, moving closer to Pietro. "Hi, Pietro," she said in a sexy tone.

"Uh, h-hi, Ruth," stammered Pietro, moving back.

'Oh god! My aunt is hitting on me! Gross!'

"Mother! Father! Ruthie! Uncle Erich and I are home!"

A man with black hair and brown eyes entered the room with a little boy, maybe twelve, who had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Erich, Erik, we have a guest who will stay with us until he can find a way home," explained Jakob. "His name is Pietro Maximoff. Pietro, his is my younger brother Erich, and my son Erik."

Erich grinned. "Look, nephew, your long lost older brother!"

Erik stared at Pietro. The two looked a lot alike, only Pietro was loder, taller, and had white hair instead of brown.

"So, you're Erich." Pietro pointed at his great-uncle. "And you're Erik." He pointed at the little boy who would someday be his father and the powerful mutant known as Magneto.

The two nodded.

"How do you spell and pronunce your names?"

"I spell my name E-R-I-C-H and pronunce it AYR ik," said Erich.

"And I spell my name E-R-I-K and pronunce it EH rik," said Erik.

"Must be confusing sometimes," said Pietro.

"We found ways to avoid the confusion," said Erich, smiling.

"Son, why don't you take Pietro to your room to rest," said Jakob.

"Okay," said Erik.

Once the two were in the room, Pietro felt uneasy. It was strange being in the same room with his father, who wasn't his father in that time and was younger then him.

"Are we related?" Erik asked Pietro.

"No! No, we're not related at all. I don't know why we look alike."

That of course was a lie.

"Why are you here?" asked Erik.

"I saved your dad, so he's letting me stay here until I can go home."

"You saved my dad?" Erik gave Pietro a hug, which surprised the speedster. "Thank you saving him."

Pietro hugged back. "Sure thing."

'Dad,' he added in his head.

* * *

><p>For the past few day, Pietro got to know everyone in the Lehnsherr family every well. He found that he had a lot in common with Erich. They both had carefree personalities and Erich was known for chasing women himself like Pietro.<p>

Ruth would flirt with the speed demon at first, which creeped him out, but she eventually gave up, which he was glad for.

Right now, Pietro was helping Erik make a necklace.

"I hope Magda likes it," said Erik.

"She'll love it," said Pietro.

He held up the necklace when it was finished.

"Perfect."

"Thank you for your help, Pietro," said Erik.

"Sure. So, this Magda girl," said Pietro. "Is she special?"

"Very special. She's so pretty and makes me feel happy."

'And because of that, you marry her and have kids,' thought Pietro.

Suddenly, Jakob barged into the room, looking scared.

"Father?" said Erik. "What's wrong?"

"The Nazis are invading! We must flee!"

'Oh no!" thought Pietro. 'This must be when my father loses his family!'

"Quickly, Pietro!" exclaimed Erik. "Help me pack!"

He did so and soon the Lehnsherr family fled their house.

Not long after, a Nazi group had them surrounded.

"No!" cried Jakob.

"Pietro?" said Erich.

Pietro had started to glow.

"Pietro! What's happening to you?" asked Erik, scared.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Pietro, also scared.

He continued to glow 'till there was a blinding light. When everything cleared, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Pietro appeared in the school lab.<p>

"What the-?"

"PIETRO!"

Todd gave Pietro a tight hug.

"What happened to ya, yo? You were gone for ten minutes! You had me and Fred worried!"

"Ten minutes? I was gone for days!"

"Wha?"

Pietro looked at the destroyed time machine.

'They were taken to the death camps and they all died. All of them except my father. They were good people. They didn't deserve to die.'

"You okay, Pietro?" asked Fred.

"I don't know. Take me home to rest."

Fred carried Pietro to the jeep so the three could go home.

'I feel sorry for my dad. I now understand why he never wanted to talk about it and why he's so angry at the world. I need to be there for him. He needs my support.'


	5. Chapter 5

You remember the carnival at the high school? Where Lance, Fred, and Todd tried to steal some money from Tabitha and her dad, who stole it from the school volt, and the X-Men stopped them. Well, this was what Pietro was doing instead of helping his team mates.

**Where Pietro Was In **Bada-Bing Bada-Boom****

Pietro was bored. He had already stolen nine wallets, and theft doesn't pose the same exciting challenge when it is this easy. In an attempt to hold of boredom, he snuck into the faculty parking lot and re-decorated Kelly's car.

"Ah, Pietro, you are a genius. Only someone as smart, graceful, and sexy as me could have had the brilliance to turn Kelly's car into a rolling aquarium. I'm brilliant," Pietro said, praising himself.

As Pietro walked around the carnival, thinking he was the best in the universe, a twelve year old boy with brown hair and brown eyes was looking for his friends.

"Bobby!" he called. "Rahne! Where are you guys!"

The little boy started to run, and bumped into someone's leg.

The person was Pietro.

"Huh?" Pietro looked down.

The boy looked up.

"Sorry," he said. "I'm looking for my friends Bobby and Rahne."

"Bobby and Rahne? I have a Bobby in my math class and there's a Scottish girl named Rahne who has a crush on me in some of my classes. She thinks I don't know, but I know." Pietro smirked. "Who wouldn't have a crush on me?"

"Rahne has a crush on you? Oh! Then you must be Pietro! She talks about you all the time!"

"Not surprising. And since I know she's a mutant who lives at the Institute and you know her, then you must live there too."

The kid nodded. "Yeah. I'm Jamie. And I'm the youngest at the Institute. I make copies of myself."

"Nice ta meet ya. And cool power. So, Jamie, what have you heard about me?"

"That your power is super speed, you're super smart, and you like to prank people, especially Evan. A lot of the older X-Men think you're a jerk, but I think you're hilarious!"

Pietro grinned. "Glad to see there are some people who can appreciate fine comedy."

"I know what you mean. The other guys wouldn't know a good joke if it bite them on the butt. Some of the younger mutants are a little cooler, but they still think you and your friends are jerks," Jamie replied.

"True art is never appreciated in its time," Pietro said with mock despair.

"Hey, is it okay if I hang with you 'till I find my friends?"

"Sure. My friends are somewhere else now. I'm not sure where. Oh well. Now, let's do something awesome!"

"Yeah!"

The two mutants did a lot of things together. They went on all the rides, played some games, stole money from people's wallets to buy all the junk food they could eat, spray painted some lockers, flirted with some girls, and then the two took apart Duncan's car and made it look like Scott did it by leading a trail oil to Scott's car and sticking the toolbox in the back seat.

"That was so cool!" exclaimed Jamie, happy.

"I know, right!" responded Pietro. "OK, for our next stunt, I've got something major planned. Follow me to the Ferris wheel."

When the duo arrived they saw Evan getting into one of the carriages. "Perfect," Pietro cackled. "OK theres the plan. As soon as the carriage Daniels is in gets to the top, you sneak into the control booth and short it, and I'll use this slingshot to shoot this time-delayed stink bomb into his carriage. Daniels will be trapped on the Ferris wheel with a stink bomb in his carriage! You ready, Jamie!"

"You know it!" the tiny mutant replied.

Because of his size, it was easy for Jamie to sneak in and mess with the controls. Evan's carriage was now stuck at the top.

Pietro used his slingshot to shoot his stink bomb in the carriage.

Shortly after, the time-delay stink-bomb went off and there was a small cloud of green-ish smoke coming out of Evan's carriage.

From the bottom, Pietro and Jamie could hear Evan's coughing fit, and him screaming his lungs out.

The two laughed their asses off.

"That was totally awesome, Pietro!" laughed Jamie.

"Yeah, it was," smiled Pietro.

"I gotta go now. I see my friends."

"Kay. Later."

"Later."

Jamie ran towards Bobby and Rahne. "Hey, Rahne! I can see why you like Pietro! He's so cool!"

"No way he's cooler then me!" said Bobby.

"Trust me, Bobby, he's the coolest guy on Earth!"

Rahne looked in Pietro's direction and smiled at him, giving him a small wave.

Pietro gave her a soft smile and waved back.

As the three young mutants walked away, Jamie looked back at Pietro and waved his arm.

Pietro grinned and gave him a thumbs up.

"He's okay for a kid," he said to himself.

The speed mutant ran off to have more fun and cause more trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

Remember the episode **Walk on the Wild Side**? The only Brotherhood member that didn't appear was Pietro. Well, while Tabitha was playing super hero, Pietro met a super hero.

**Where Pietro Was In **Walk on the Wild Side****

Pietro was excited. Today he was starting his job as a lab assistant at the university known as Empire State University, or ESU as most call it.

When he entered the lab, he saw a boy a year younger then him already working. He had brown hair, hazel eyes, and he wore a lab coat.

"Excuse me," said Pietro. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. I start as a lab assistant today."

"Oh, right. Doc. Connors told me someone new started today. I'm Peter Parker. I've been an assistant for about a year now."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Let me show you around and what you're supposed to do."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Pietro helped make sure everything in the lab is in order, setting up experiments for freshman lab sessions, and other things. And he and Peter soon became good friends thanks to their time working together.<p>

Right now, Pietro was taking a walk around New York City. It was a beautiful day. The Sun was out, the air was peacful, people were crowded around, watching a building that was on fire.

Wait, a building on fire?

Pietro rushed to the scene.

A woman was just pulled out of the burning building, but she was trying to get back inside.

"My baby's in there! My baby's in there!" she cried. "Someone save my baby!"

"Spider-Man will save the day!" a five year boy shouted.

"Who's Spider-Man?" Pietro asked a fifteen year old boy. "I've never heard of him."

"Oh, he's the greatest super hero ever!" the guy said. "He has these awesome spider powers and he's always saving the day!"

Suddenly, someone in a red and blue suit swung toward the burning building on a white rope-like thing. He crashed inside through a window.

Everyone waited forty seconds until the was a smal explotion from the fire and Spider-Man crashed out, landed on his feet, holding a baby covered in it's blanket in his arms.

"Miss, your baby is alright," said Spider-Man.

He handed the woman were baby.

"Bless you, Spider-Man."

"The was awesome!" whispered Pietro.

A scream came from the still buring building.

"Someone's still trapped!" a woman shouted.

Spider-Man went back inside.

'Maybe I can do something,' thought Pietro.

With his speed, he ran inside the building.

Spider-Man was searching the room until he found someone in a brown cloak. He touched their shoulder and the person turned around and was face to face with the Green Goblin.

The Green Goblin punched Spider-Man in the face and he hit the wall.

"I knew you'd come back in if you thought there was somene still inside," gloated Green Goblin.

Spider-Man stood up.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Are you in? Or out?"

"You're the one who's out, Gobby! Out of your mind!"

"Wrong answer!"

Green Goblin threw razor sharp bat shaped projectiles at Spider-Man. He dodged all but one that cut his arm.

Pietro entered the building, searching for the person still trapped inside. He found Spider-Man fighting a guy in a green goblin-like costume. Spider-Man had the advantage until the goblin made the ceiling fall on the hero.

The Green Goblin started to laugh like a nut.

"Hey!" boomed Pietro, getting the freak's attention. "Stop laughing like that! You sound like a demented psycho! And who the hell are you anyway?"

"I am the Green Goblin! And just who do you think you are, you sickly looking brat!"

"Call me. Quicksilver."

Pietro bolted at the Green Goblin and smashed is elbow in his face. Hit slammed his fist in his gut, then kicked him out of a window.

The speed demon ran to the fallen Spider-Man and pulled the plaster off him.

"Ahhhh!" cried Spider-Man as Pietro helped him to his feet.

"Easy," said Pietro. "You need a doctor."

"I c-can't!"

"Then where can I take you?"

Spider-Man was silent for a moment.

"I know a place."

* * *

><p>A girl with red hair and green eyes was listening to music on her bed. There was a tapping sound against her window, and when she looked, he saw Pietro holding an injured Spider-Man.<p>

The girl gasped and rushed over to open the window.

"Oh, tiger! Are you alright?"

"Judging by the fact that he needs me to help him walk and that he was hissing in pain not too long ago, something tells me he's the opposite of alright," replied Pietro. "Now, where can I put him?"

"On the bed."

Pietro gently laid Spider-Man on the girl's bed.

"I'm Pietro. Who are you?"

"I'm Mary Jane. I'm a friend of Spider-Man."

"He just saved people from a burning building then got into a fight with a green goblin dude. The ceiling fell on him and wounded him. Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Yes," said Mary Jane. "You can go. I'll handle this."

"No! I can help! I have medical training!"

"You do?"

"And other training. I can't can explain and we don't have time for expalinations. Your friend needs tratment, so hand me the first aid."

Mary Jane handed Pietro the first aid kit and he popped it open.

"Sorry," Pietro said to Spider-Man. "But I need to remove your mask."

"No! Wait!" cried Spider-Man.

Too late. Pietro pulled off the mask to reveal-

"Peter? You're Spider-Man?"

"Heh Heh," Peter chuckled, nerveously.

"Okay, I'll fix your wounds, and you start explaining."

For an hour, Pietro treated Peter's wounds, and Peter told Pietro how he got his powers, when made him decided to become a hero, and everything else. pietro told him and Mary Jane a little about himself too. Nothing much. Just that he was a mutant and his power was super speed.

"That's some story, Peter," said Pietro. "That's a lost of responsibility for one teen."

"Well, with great power come great responsibility," said Peter, smiling.

"How do you feel?" asked Mary Jane.

"A lot better. Thanks, Pietro."

"Sure. I have to go now. I promise to keep your secret."

"Thanks."

"See ya tomorrow at the lab."

Pietro left from the window and ran home at super speed.


	7. Chapter 7

You remember when all the Brotherhood members was together when the creatures attacked the dance. All of them but Pietro. This is what happened after the dance was ruined.

**Where Pietro Was In **Shadow Dance****

Pietro was disapointed. He was enjoying the company of his four dates he took to the Sadie Hawkins Dance, when those lizard-like creatures showed up and ruined everything. They destroyed the gym, and scared Pietro's dates away.

Now he stood alone in the torn gym.

"Well this sucks," he said to himself. "I got fout hot girls to go with me and now I'm dateless!"

He continued to complain about the situation until he saw a beautiful girl his age with strawberry blond hair that went down to her lower back and green eyes sitting at a table, that didn't get trashed, alone. She wore a beautiful green dress that matched her eyes.

Pietro recognized her as the new girl who recently moved to Bayville and decided to go talk to her.

"Hello, pretty girl."

The girl turned to face him and smiled.

"Well, hello to you too, handsome."

"My name's Pietro Maximoff. And what might your be?"

"My name is Crystalia Amaquelin. I go by Crystal for short."

"A lovely name."

"Why thank you."

"So what is a gorgeous girl like you going here all alone?"

"My date ran out screaming like a little girl when those things attacked."

"What a baby!"

"I agree. It's alright. He wouldn't dance with me. And he was so annoying. I don't know why I asked him to the dance."

"Well, I say forget that loser," said Pietro. "You should be with a guy who's smart, talented, and very good-looking."

"Oh?" asked Crystal, smiling. "Is that guy you?"

"Could be, if you want it to be."

Crystal giggled.

"Do you hit on every new face you see?"

"Only the pretty ones," smirked Pietro.

Crystal smiled. "Well, you do pull off the white haired look nicely."

"Don't I?"

"Now, if only you could dance."

"You want dancing? No problem!"

Pietro went over to the stereos played a slow song.

"Shall we?" he asked, returning to Crystal.

She nodded.

Pietro took her hand in his and they danced.

"You dance beautifully," said Crystal.

"So do you," said Pietro. "Not only do you look like an angle, but you dance like one as well."

Crystal rest her head on Pietro's chest as the continued to dance.

They didn't know how long they were dancing, but they didn't care. They didn't want it to stop.

But it had to stop.

"There you are, Tro," said Lance, near the door. "Come on. Let's go home." He left.

"I have to go now," said Pietro.

"I understand," said Crystal.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

Pietro kissed her hand.

"Goodbye for now."

"For now," nodded Crystal.

Pietro headed for the door.

'I guess the dance wasn't completely ruined,' he thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Remember when the remaining X-Men and Brotherhood members go to Area 51 to rescue their captive members? Well, during that time, Pietro was getting to knew his new Acolyte teammates.

**Where Pietro Was In **Day of Recovery****

Pietro and his father had returned to base. Magneto's new recruites were already there. Sabretooth was watching TV, Colossus/Peter was painting something, Pyro/John was writing in a notebook, and Gambit/Remy was playing with his cards.

"I will be gone for the rest of the day, Quicksilver," Magneto told his son. "Stay here and do not cause any trouble."

"Yes, sir," said Pietro.

Once Magneto left, Pietro stood there in the room, not moving, or making a sound.

He didn't really know the other Acolytes. Except for Sabretooth. He had been working for Magneto since Pietro was six. The rest, pietro only knew their names and powers. That was it.

It was silent until Remy decided to break it.

"You are the boss's son, no?"

Pietro nodded.

"You look just like him. Like you're his mini clone."

"I get that a lot."

"What's it like?" asked John. "Ya know, having someone like Magneto as a dad."

Pietro shrugged. "To be honest, I'm not sure. He was never really around. I took care of myself."

"I heard about what he did to your twin," said Peter. "Why did he have kids if he didn't want to care for them?"

"I've been asking myself that for years."

Pietro walked over to where Peter was and saw what he was painting. It was a sun set.

"It's beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes," breathed Pietro. "It's breath taking and looks so real. You have talent."

Peter smiled.

"Anyone up for poker?" asked Remy.

"Yeah!" said John, excited.

"Sure," said Pietro.

"Okay," said Peter.

Pietro was getting alone with all the Acolytes. Except with Sabretooth, but the two never did get along. When he was little, Pietro was conviced that someday, Sabretooth would eat him.

"Hey, John," said Pietro. "What that thing you do after you finish your business in the toilet?"

"Uh, flush?"

"Oh yeah!"

Pietro showed his card. He had a flush.

"I win!"

"You gotta be cheating," said Remy. "That's your fifth win in a row!"

"I can't help it if I'm really good!"

"Really good a cheating!"

He somehow managed to get Pietro into a head lock, and nuggied his head.

"Ah! Stop!" laughed Pietro.

"Never!" smirked Remy.

John and Peter laughed. Remy and Pietro joined them.

"You're fun, mate," said John.

"Yeah," said Remy, letting Pietro go. "Welcome to the team."

Pietro beamed. "Thanks for making me feel welcomed."


	9. Chapter 9

You remember when all the Brotherhood members, minus Pietro, was fighting the X-Men with that loser Duncan Matthews and almost gat mutants band from school. Most likely Pietro was with the Acolytes. Or maybe he went somewhere.

**Where Pietro Was In **Mainstream****

It was night, and Pietro was in bad neighborhood. There was grafity on the walls, old, broken couches laying around, the shouts of swear words could be heard in the night air. But that didn't bother Pietro. He was on his own personal mission.

He entered a dark alley and found a small worn out looking shop with the windows closed off with planks of wood.

When Pietro entered, he saw a teenage girl with brown hair and honey brown eyes standing in front of a large bowl/cauldron thing, filled with some gray-ish liquid.

"I knew you'd come," she said.

"Are you Kira?" asked Pietro. "Kira The Seer?"

"I am. I saw you come. I see all. I see the past, present, and future. Both my own, and others. I see your friend Todd when he was six, living in a dumpster. You friend Fred is now stuffing his face with a large sub sandwich. In less then two years, your friend and ex-housemate Tabitha will go to jail for a crime she didn't commit, but will be released shortly after.

And that's not all. On a planet far from Earth, in another galaxy, there are two alien races, the Kree and the Skrulls, are fighting in a war that has lasted for thousands of years. In another dimension, a demon called Chthon hurting innocent souls he has captured. In another universe, you, Rogue, Kurt, Jean, and Scott form a band because of your shared love for music and unite mutants around the globe."

"Yes, I am aware of your abilities," said the speed demon. "That's why I came here. I came to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"You said Todd, Fred, and Tabitha were may friends. I'm going to be friends with the Brotherhood again?"

"Yes, you will. They will understand why did what you did and will forgive you. So will Wanda. When she gets her memory back."

"Her memory back?"

"She will be brainwashed for a few months. But that is not what you wanted to ask."

"No, it's not. Because of what's going on, with normal humans knowing about mutants now, I need to know. . . will we be safe in the future? Is my father right? Will there be war? Who wins?"

"Gaze into my pool," said Kira, gesturing her hand to her bowl. "It will show you."

"Your pool?"

"Years ago, a witch, a real witch, not a mutant who's power is magic, blessed this pool to work with my powers. Now watch."

Kira waved her hand over the bowl. It started to bubble.

When it cleared, Pietro saw the future.

* * *

><p>A skinny girl with shoulder length blond hair and brown eyes was sitting under a tree, stuffing her face with junk food.<p>

"Liz!" A boy who looked just like Pyro, but with brown hair instead of orange, ran over to the girl. "You can eat later, babe. We need to head to the danger room."

"But I'm hungry!" the girl, Liz, said, her mouth full.

"I'll buy you the biggest hot fudge sunday the the mall."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Let's go!"

She burst into flames and flew toward the manner. The boy fan after her.

Danger Room

A blond boy with blue eyes zapped a green eyed girl with blond hair that had green streaks in it. The girl yelped, then gave the boy a dirty look.

"Damn you, Arden!"

Arden snickered.

"Leave her alone," said a boy who looked like Jamie.

A blond haired boy with green eyes was flirting with a darked skinned, black haired, green eyed girl.

"Jay, Rosine, pay attention," said a boy who looked like Scott.

The room was filled with twenty-six kids. All of them looking like, or having some characteristics to, the X-Men, Brotherhood, and/or Acolytes. Logan, an older Scott, an older Rogue, an older Gambit, an older Kitty, and older Bobby, an older Lance, and an older Pietro were also in the room.

"Everyone, listen up!" spoke Scott. "We're going to put you into different training squads under a teacher-adviser so you will be prepared for the day you may need to defend yourselves or become X-Men when you get older."

"The squads have been chosen randomly," said Gambit. "Quicksilver will read off the names."

Pietro announced the squads and who the adviser of the squad would be.

"Marian LeBeau, John Madrox, Tawny Tolensky, Talia Wagner, Warren Maximoff. You'll be known as the Advocates. Rogue will be your advisor."

"Cool with me," said Johnny.

"Joel Drake, Hope Drake, Arden Crisp, Jay Guthrie, Haley Summers. You'll be known as the Excelsiors. Iceman will be your advisor."

"Noooooo!" shrieked Haley, the girl who got zapped. "I don't wanna be on the same team as Arden!"

"I'm not happy about this arrangement either," muttered Arden.

"Rad LeBeau, Mirah Qadir, Aace Allerdyce, Rosine Da Costa, Gunther Wagner, Juana Maximoff. You'll be known as the Chevaliers. Gambit will be your advisor."

"That's cool with me," said Gunther. "I like Gambit."

"Kate Alvers, Louis Alvers, Elizabeth Dukes, Pete Rasputin, Charlie Haller. You'll be known as the Paladins. Shadowcat will be your advisor."

"I know they said it was random, but I think they put us on mom's team on purpose," Louis, a boy who looked a lot like Lance, whispered to his sister, who looked a lot like Kitty.

"I wanted my girl and me to be on the same team!" whined Aace.

"Oh, shut up," muttered a boy who looked like Pietro. "You're such a baby."

"Rachel Summers, Christopher Summers, Hardy McCoy, Dan Daniels, Elan Wagner, Roic Maximoff. You'll be known as the Corsairs. Cyclops will be your advisor."

'Yes!' thought Roic, the Pietro look a like. 'I'm with Rachel! Score!'

"Not Maximoff," groaned Chris, the Scott look a like. "Please put me on a different team!"

"It won't be that bad, son," said Scott.

"Why am I not in a squad?" asked a little white haired girl.

"Sorry, Paula," said Kitty. "But you're too little. You'll be put in a squad when you get older."

"I'm old enough now!"

"Not yet you're not," said Pietro, picking her up.

Everyone was leaving the danger room.

"Rachel!" called Roic, stopping a girl who looked a lot like Jean from leaving.

They were the only ones still in the room.

"Yeah, Roic?"

"Ya know you're the luckiest girl in the world?"

"How's that?"

"Isn't it obvious? You're on the same squad as me!"

"Does that really make me lucky?"

"Oh, I know you want me. Who wouldn't?"

Rachel smirked. "Egomaniac." She walked away.

"She so wants me," said Roic, leaving.

* * *

><p>The vision ended.<p>

"So, that was the future?" asked Pietro.

"Yes," answered Kira. "But it may not stay that way. The future always changes."

"Everything looked peaceful enough. I have four kids."

"Your oldest son acts like you and your wife."

"My wife. Who is she? How do I make sure that future happens?"

"Sorry. Can't tell."

"What?"

"Sometimes it's best not to know things. You now know everything will work out, so you don't have to worry."

"But will everything work out because I continue to follow my father? Or do I stop following him and follow Xavier instead?"

"You need to find out on your own. And you must go now. I see you getting punished for leaving base without permission."

"Will you be here is I have more questions?"

"I'm always here. Feel free to come if you need more answers, but I can't give you all of them."

"Alright. Thanks."

Pietro left, thinking about the future he saw.

'I'm going to be an X-Man. I'm going to have kids. Not what I expected to see, but it wasn't bad.'

He quickly went back to base. He didn't get caught or punished.

* * *

><p>Kira The Seer is an OC of mine. She's a mutant with the power to see. Kira sees all. She can see into the past, present, and future. She can see thing close to her and far from her. Kira can also see what's going on in other dimensions and universes. She can show others her visions by touching them, turn the area they're in into the vision, open acreate a "window" or a "screen" out of thin air, make it appear on a TV screen, window, a piece of glass, or something, or show it in her pool.

This chapter I made to introduce Kira, who I plan on using in future stories of mine. And the children of the X-Men, Brotherhood, and Acolytes are characters from my stories **Our Future, Their Hell** and **Meet The Children**.

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Pietro only appeared once in the episode **Impact**. It was to prank Lance using the stone Mystique statue. This is going to be what happened before and after Magneto's "death".

**Where Pietro Was In **Impact****

Pietro was in his room, laughing about the prank he just pulled on Lance.

"Haha! That was priceless! I wish he could've seen the look on his face! Ha!"

He, Todd, and Fred all laughed when the Mystique statue fall on Lance. Even Wanda smiled a little.

Mystique was stone now. Thanks to Apocalypse.

Pietro stopped laughing and sat up.

'He's so powerful. How can someone like him be stopped? Is it possible to stop him?'

He thought of his father, Magneto, who was at the Sphinx right now with his Acolytes, searching for a way to defeat Apocalypse.

Pietro narrowed his eyes.

'He put me on his team then the next second, he kicks me out! Saying he needs to lead the Brotherhood. That lair! I know he just wanted to get rid of me! How could he! After everything I did for him! And he doesn't want me to help find a way to beat Apocalypse! The two of them are the same! They're both bullies and madmen! I hope they kill each other in battle!'

CRASH!

Pietro ran down stairs and saw Todd and Fred fighting over Mystique.

"I have her until three o'clock!" shouted Todd.

"She's going on the roof!" yelled Fred.

"Will you two shut up!" screamed Lance.

"Make us!" exclaimed Todd.

The house started to shake.

"I'm going for a run," muttered Pietro, getting as far from the house as possible.

* * *

><p>Pietro stood outside of a store, in front of some TVs. He was watching the fight between Magneto and Apocalypse.<p>

Magneto used his powers to send a satellite at Apocalypse, but the powerful mutant sent it right back. Magneto was able to dodge it and now looked at Apocalypse in shock.

Apocalypse held out his hand towards him and Magneto was drawn towards him no matter how much he struggled against it. Apocalypse closed his hand into a fist and Magneto screamed in agony. A sphere appeared around him and exploded in a flash of light. When everything cleared. . . he was gone.

Magneto. . . was dead.

'He's dead,' thought Pietro. 'He's dead.'

He just stood there, letting it all sink in.

Then he started to chuckle. His laugher got louder until he was just roaring with laugher, tears of joy streaming down his pale cheeks.

He wiped his tears and sighed, happy.

'He's gone! He's finally gone! I'm finally free!'

He rushed home.

* * *

><p>"Guys!" Pietro boomed once he entered the living room.<p>

"Oh, Tro, something horrible just happened!" exclaimed Todd.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Mystique is gone!"

Pietro's shoulders moved up and down as he silently laughed.

"I never thought the day would come where anyone would be upset that the blue bitch was gone."

"I'm only upset 'cause I wasn't done gettin' payback, yo! I was gettin' back at her for all the times she treated me like dirt!"

"What happened to her?"

"Dunno, yo. She was just gone."

"Well, I have some fantastic news to tell you and the others. Let's bring them here."

Once everyone was in the living room, he told them what happened to magneto.

"Seriously?" asked Lance. "He's dead?"

"Dead," replied Pietro, smiling.

Wanda burst into tears and ran upstairs.

"Oh right. Forgot Magneto brainwashed her into thinking he was an awesome father. Oh well. I'll help her realize he was the worst father ever later. Right now, let's celebrate!"

"Yeah!" agreed Todd.

"No more buckethead!" cheered Fred.

Lance was quiet.

"What's up, Lance?" asked Pietro, taking a seat next to his best friend. "I didn't think you'd be upset by this."

"I'm not. I'm glad Magneto's gone," said Lance. "It's just, it Apocalypse could take out Magneto, and your dad was really powerful, can Apocalypse be stopped?"

Pietro thought about it. It worried him too.

He waved his hand. "Let's not worry about it right now. There's no more Magneto and no more Mystique to busy us around."

"You're right. Let's party!"

Pietro ran to the kitchen and pulled out some beer. He opened one bottle.

'To Magneto's death.' he thought. 'May he rot in Hell.'

Pietro took a sip.


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Middleverse**. When theother fought over hte ray gun, pietro was busy trying to recruit new mutants to Magneto's cause.

**Where Pietro Was In Middleverse**

Pietro waited in front of the sign that said Bayville High School. He phone rang.

"Yes, Sir?"

"There's a mutant in England that I would like to recruit for me. Go there immediately."

"Yes, Sir."

Pietro ran off.

* * *

><p>Pietro was in a colloge in England, pretending to be a student. He was in a molecular chemistry class at the moment, sitting next to a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore glasses.<p>

"Hi," said the boy. "I'm Thomas Jones."

'This is the one.' "I'm Pietro Maximoff."

After working with Thomas in class and talking to him asfter class was over, Pietro learned a lot about him. He was nineteen, his power was transmutation, and he was a nice guy.

'He's too young to fight,' thought Pietro. 'Hell, _I'm_ too young! I can't let his life get ruined.'

He dialed his father's number.

"What is it, Quicksilver?"

"Magneto, I think we should forget this mutant."

"Why?"

"His power. . is no good," lied Pietro. "He is too weak. He'll hurt our cause."

"Hmm. No matter. I found another mutant. She's a telepath with telekinesis. She's in a different part of England."

"Tell me everything about her and I'll get her to join us."

* * *

><p>Pietro found two sixteen year olds sitting by a fountain. They looked like normal EnglishBritish teenagers. One was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes. The other was a girl with black hair and blue eyes.

"Hi," said Pietro, making his way over.

"Hi," they both said.

"I'm Brian," said the boy.

"I'm Betsy," said the girl.

"We're twins," they said together.

"Twins?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah."

After talking to the British twins and getting to know them, it turned out that even though Betsy was the only mutant, Brian also had powers because not too long ago, he was in an accident, and was given The Amulet of Right to stay alive and the Amulet gave him powers.

'Did Magneto not know about him?' thought Pietro. 'Or did he not care if he had powers or not and just wants mutants?'

Pietro saw how close the twins were and thought of Wanda and how close they were before Magneto sent Wanda away.

'I don't want to split them up. Twins should never be separated.'

"It was nice meeting you both," he said. "Goodbye."

"Bye," they said.

Once he was far away, Pietro called Magneto.

"Well?" demanded Magneto.

"She has weak telekinesis. And her telepathy is no good. Jean Grey could easily defeat her."

The speed demon heard his father growl in frustration.

"Embarrassments to the mutant race!"

"Do not worry, Fa-Sir!" Pietro quickly corrected himself. "We will find worthy mutants to join our cause. Now, who else do you wish me to inspect?"

"No one at the moment. Return to the Brotherhood house until I find more mutants."

"Understood, Magneto."

Pietro ran home."

'I hope he never finds out I lied to him.'

* * *

><p>Thomas Jones AKA Alchemy is from Earth-Prime. His powers are Transmutation. He can alter the chemical composition of anything he touches into its elemental components. He can also change matter into other forms so long as he fully understands the physical composition of the desired result. In his first appearance he could only change objects into simple chemical elements, usually gold. Due to his study of biochemistry, he can now also change objects into more complex molecules, allowing him to change transmuted living beings back to normal. He can transform any substance into a desired element with intense concentration. By studying physiology and bio-chemistry, he is able to transform any substance into complex molecules, including organic systems (like human bodies).<p>

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock AKA Psylocke and Brian Braddock AKA Captain Britain are from the comics and are twins.

A review would be nice.


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **SpykeCam**. When Todd was trying to be a star, Pietro was making his own movie.

**Where Pietro Was In SpykeCam**

Pietro sighed and rubbed his face.

"Let's try this again, shall we?"

Pietro had been a student at Bayville High for three weeks now and he became very populare in less then three days. Everyone, aside from the X-Men, loved him. He was very popular, especially with the ladies. And aside from the Brotherhood, he made some friends.

These friends were human, had no powers, and had no idea that Pietro was a mutant with powers, but Pietro thought they were pretty cool for normal humans and they didn't annoy the hell out of him.

These kids were Jim, a boy with white hair and pink eyes, Samantha, a girl with brown hair and pink eyes, Noah, a boy with gray hair and blue eyes, Clarissa, a girl with brown hair and green eyes, Dray, a boy with blond hair and purple eyes, Morgan, a girl with blue hair and brown eyes, Owen, a boy with black hair and brown eyes, Jada, a girl with gray hair and green eyes, and Bart, a boy with red hair and blue eyes.

Last week, they had seen the newest superhero/action movies and thought it sucked and that they could've had a better movie.

So that's what they were doing now, with Pietro as the director and camara guy, Noah using his computer to make special effects, and the rest were actors, but things weren't going right.

"Jim, you're supposed to be Mercury, a god-like human who became empowered after touching a power gem and saves the city Kings countless of times. You're now fighting Cronus, a real god, but an evil one, not only to save the city and the planet, but to save the love of your life. Clarissa, the man you love is fighting an evil god so the world will be safe and so you can be safe and the two of you can be together forever. You need to look and sound more worried, and the tears need to look more real. And Owen, your evil laugh sucks, dude."

"Maybe we should take a break," suggested Noah.

"Yeah," agreed Morgan. "We've been at this for hours."

"Okay, we'll have a one hour break, then back to work," said Pietro.

"I brought snacks!" said Jada.

The ten teens ate pizza, drank soda, and talked.

"Acting's not as easy as it looks," said Jim.

"But it is a lot of fun," said Samantha.

"Our movie is going to be so awesome!" exclaimed Owen.

"It'll be way better then that film we saw," said Dray.

"That film sucked!" said Bart.

"Our film is looking good so far," said Noah.

"We should show it to everyone at school when we'd done," suggested Morgan.

"I bet everyone will love it," said Clarissa.

"Who wouldn't?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Jim. "The plot is pretty original, and thanks to Noah, it's got lots of effects."

"I love the monster you made with your computer," Samantha said to Noah. "They look so real."

"Thanks."

"We'll be so populare!" said Jada, happy.

"Everyone will see me as a star," said Morgan.

"I'll be treated with respect," said Owen.

"I wouldn't be surprised it our movie is so good, a famous producer would want to work with us and we'd all be rich," said Pietro, proudly.

"That'd be awesome!" exclaimed Clarissa.

"Oh, look who it is," Dray said, dryly.

Evan was riding on his skateboard, filming everything he saw with his camara. He stopped when he saw Pietro and his movie crew.

"What's going on here?"

"If you must know, Daniels, we're making a totally kickass movie," sneered Pietro.

"Yeah," said Bart. "One with action, violence, super powered beings."

"And romance," added Samantha.

"Any movie Maximoff is a part of is going to suck," said Evan.

"Really?" asked Pietro, glaring. "We'll see about that when we're done and show our film to the whole school."

"They'll laugh at it."

"They'll laugh at your crummy film," snapped Dray.

"Yeah," smirked Jim.

"Come on, guys," said Pietro. "Let's go back to filming."

Evan left and Pietro and the others went back to movie making.

"I hate Daniels," muttered Owen.

"He'll be sorry he tried to mess with us," said Jada.

"Yeah," spoke Samantha.

"We'll show him our movie won't suck," said Bart.

"Forget him," said Noah. "Evan is a loser."

"You can say that again," said Pietro. "Now, action!"

* * *

><p>Pietro, the Brotherhood, the movie crew, the X-Men, and other people were in the auditorium. They were watching the movie Pietro and the others made, which they called <em>Mercury<em>.

"So far so good," Lance said to Pietro.

_"Where is you cousin!" asked/snarled Bart, dressed as a police cop._

_"I don't know!" cried Samantha, in tears._

_"Alright, boys, tears this place apart!"_

_"I wouldn't do that is I were you," said Jim, showing up._

"I hate to admit it, but this movie is pretty good," said Kurt.

"I don't believe this!" exclaimed Evan.

"Shhhhh!" said everyone.

_"Mercury, nooooooo!" cried Clarissa._

_"You put up a good fight for a human, but all things must come to an end. Starting with your life!" laughed Owen._

_"Not if I end yours first!" growled Jim._

_"Do you even know how to kill me?"_

_"I'm gonna cut your head off. See if that works."_

"Get him, yo!" cheered/whispered Todd.

The movie ended with Mercury and his girl sharing a kiss, then the two flew away into the sky.

Once it was over, everyone clapped. Pietro and his crew took a bow.

"Thank you, thank you," said Pietro.

"Glad you liked it," said Jada.

"Feel free to ask for autographs," said Owen.

"Please tell me you guys thought the movie sucked," begged EVan.

"Sorry, Evan," said Scott. "But it was really good."

"Yo, next time you make a movie, can I be the star?" Todd asked Pietro.

"Of course! I already have the plot planed out in my head!"

"Can we get started as soon as possible?"

"Let's start right now!" grinned Pietro. "Let's make more movie magic!"

* * *

><p>Jim, Samantha, Noah, Clarissa, Dray, Morgan, Owen, Jada, and Bart are all OCs I made of this one-shot.<p>

Please review this.


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Power Surge**. While his friends were doing whatever, Pietro made a new friend who was out of this world.

****Where Pietro Was In **Power Surge******

Pietro ditched school and had taken Lance's jeep out for a drive. He was heading home to take a nap in his room for the next two hours, then go back and pick up his house mates.

Once he was inside the house, Pietro went to the kitchen to eat something before he slept. What he found in the kitchen surprised him.

It was a boy his age with green hair and green eyes. He could've passed as a normal human being, if it wasn't for the fact that he had green skin, pointed ears, and, in Pietro's opinion, looked kinda reptilian like.

"Who or what the heck are you?" demanded Pietro. "And why the hell are you in my house?"

"I'm sorry!" cried the reptilian humanoid. "I just came for food!"

"What is your name?"

"My name is Kravo and I am a Skrull."

"A Skrull? What is a Skrull?"

"Skrulls are green-skinned humanoids from the planet Skrullos, which is in the Andromeda Galaxy. We possesses the power of shapeshifting."

"And what are you doing here on planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy?"

"My parent sent me to this planet to be safe. There is a war on my planet. My people and a race of aliens call the Kree have been fighting for years. I was sent here so I wouldn't get hurt or be forced to fight in war. For a week, I've been living on the streets with no food. I broke into your house to get something to eat. That's it, I swear! I'm sorry."

Pietro stared at the alien boy in silence. After three minutes, the speed demon walked over to the frig. and asked, "Do you want the pizza or the Mexican food?"

* * *

><p>The next two hours were spent with the two boys talking. Pietro talking about Earth and what life was like on it, and Kravo talked about Skrullos and explained what Skrull life was like.<p>

"So you can shapeshifting?" asked Pietro.

"Yes," nodded Kravo.

"Okay then. Turn into me."

Kravo changed his apperance and now looked just like Pietro.

"Not bad. Hey." Pietro ran out of the kitchen, then back in with pictures, in less then a second. "Change into my friend Toad." He showed Kravo the pic.

"No problem." Kravo now looked like Toad.

"Now do Blob."

He did.

"Now Lance," said Pietro.

Kravo turned into him too.

"Change into Rogue."

He did.

"Can you turn into a dog?"

"Dog. I think I know what you're talking about."

Kravo turned into a German shepard.

"Now a cat."

He turned into a tabby.

"Awesome! You just as good as Mystique!"

Kravo turned back into himself. "Thanks."

Pietro checked his watch. "I need to go pick up my friends."

"I need to get going too."

"Where do you live?"

"Here and there."

Pietro frowned. "I'd let you stay, but things are pretty crazy here right now."

"It's okay. You did enough for me already."

"Come back anytime you're hungry."

"Will do. Thank you."

"Sure thing."

"Thank you for the food," said Kravo.

"Your welcome," said Pietro.

"And for making me feel welcomed to this planet."

"Of course."

Kravo turned into a bird and flew away. Pietro went to pick up the Brotherhood.

* * *

><p>Kravo is an OC I made. He's a Skrull. Like all Skrulls, he's a reptilian humanoid with pointed ears and green skin. And like all Skrulls, his powers are Shapeshifting and Mimicry. He can rearrange the molecules of his body at will into any form, shape or being perceived that he chooses and can mimic sounds and voices.<p>

In th comics, Skrulls have corrugated chins, but I didn't want to add that. Most males are bald and have no facial hair, but I gave Kravo hair because I wanted to. Females have full head of hair. Most Skrulls are physically malleable, able to alter their shape size, and/or colour at will.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Where Pietro Was In **Bada-Bing Bada-Boom****. While his friends were trying to steal the money, Pietro had work to do.

**Where Pietro Was In **Bada-Bing Bada-Boom****

Pietro was in his father's office, getting orders.

"Why do I have to do this today?" he whined. "The school fair is tonight!"

"Do not whin to me, boy!" snapped Magneto. "This is very important to our cause! We need new members. Now, since there are so many, you will interview some and I'll interview some. Who ever is the strongest will join our new team. And I don't care if it takes two days non stop, we will check every last mutant I found to find the best!"

"Yes, sir," sighed Pietro.

He was not happy about this at all.

* * *

><p>Pietro sat in a deak in an office like room, waiting for the next person to come in.<p>

A teenage boy with black hair, with gray in it, and brown eyes walked into the room and took a seat infront of Pietro.

"Hi. I'm Pietro Maximoff. You are?"

"I'm Madison Jeffries."

"And your powers are?"

"Inorganic psionic transmutation, fraternal psychic link, and intuitive inventor."

"Interesting. And why do you want to join us?"

"To be honest, I don't."

"You don't?"

Madison shook his head. "My brother wants to join. He hates humans. I don't. He made me come here."

"I don't blame you for not wanting to join. I don't wanna be here either."

"I don't like to hurt people," said Madison.

"I hate hurting people," said Pietro.

"Can you help me out?"

"Sure. I'll just tell Magneto to forget you 'cause you have a weak power. Which you don't, byt the way. It's kinda cool really."

"Thanks."

"Sure. You can go home now."

Madison left and a boy with grey and white eyes entered.

"What's your name?" asked Pietro.

"Trip Weinbernner."

"Your power?"

"I spit acid."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Nothing else?"

"I know how to play the piano," said Trip.

"That's nice, but doesn't count as a super power," said Pietro.

"Oh."

"You can go."

Trip left the room. A teenage girl with purple hair and gray eyes entered.

"And what's your name?"

"It's Caralin Tschaikowsky."

"Your power?"

"I can see though walls."

"Just see through them?"

"Just see through them."

"Not useful in battle, but helpful in other ways," said Pietro. "Anything else?"

"There's nothing else about me," said Caralin.

"Okay. You can go home now."

She left.

"Almost done," Pietro said to himself. "Almost done."

A boy with brown hair and brown eyes entered.

"Your name?" asked Pietro.

"Jonothon Starsmore, But I go by Jono."

"You powers?"

"Psionic biokinesis, biokinetic flame, projection telepathy, and psionic blasts."

"Now those are cool powers."

"Thanks."

"Why do you want to join?"

"I'm tired of being called a monster," said Jono.

"I understand. You seem like you can help our cause. I'll give you a call if the boss finds you worthy."

"Cool."

He left. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes entered.

"You are?"

"I'm Lillian Crawley."

"You're powers?"

"Superhuman durability."

"Nice. Anything else?"

"I'm excellent in hand to hand combatant," said Lillian.

"Cool," said Pietro. "Thank you for your time."

When he was finally finished, Pietro reported to Magneto.

"Well?"

"Some were promising," said Pietro. "Some worthless."

"I found a few worthy mutants as well," said Magneto. "One is from New Orleans."

"That's good. Now can I go tothe fair?"

"Yes, yes, go."

Pietro bolted away.

* * *

><p>Madison Jeffries AKA Box is from the Earth-Prime. His powers are Inorganic Psionic Transmutation, Fraternal Psychic Link, and Intuitive Inventor. He can mentally restructure glass, plastic, and metal to anything within his imagination, can psionically levitate objects made of any of these three substances, and can psionically rearrange parts of machinery into various forms, and he is particularly skilled at psionically restructuring machinery into duplicating the form and functions of parts of the human body. He can also psionically manipulate metal on the atomic and molecular levels.<p>

Jonothon "Jono" Starsmore AKA Chamber is from the comics. His powers are Psionic Biokinesis, Biokinetic Flame, Projection Telepathy, and Psionic Blasts. When he was Decibel for a time, he had Sonic Powers.

Lillian Crawley AKA Diamond Lil is from The Earth-Prime. Her power is Superhuman Durability. Her body generates a bio-aura of nigh-impenetrable energy that permeates her molecular structure to grant her skin durability akin to that of diamond. Though able to deflect most forms of physical or energy-based impacts, she still feels the force of such blows.

Trip and Caralin are OCs I made up.

Review, review, review.


	15. Chapter 15

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Where Pietro Was In **Walk on the Wild Side****. While the girls were playing super heros, Pietro met four of the greatest heroes.

******Where Pietro Was In **Walk on the Wild Side********

Pietro was in New York, New York, bored out of his mind.

'I wish something cool would happen,' he thought.

Suddenly, there was an explosion and the ground shook.

'Yes! Some action!'

Pietro ran to where the explosion came from. Once there, he saw some broken buildings and smashed cars. But that wasn't all.

He saw a man with blond hair and blue eyes, a woman with blond hair and blue eyes, a muscular man with no hair, blue eyes, and orange skin that looked like rocks, and a man with brown hair that was gray at the temples and brown eyes.

The four people were adults in there late twenties/early thirties, except for the blond man who looked to be in his early twenties.

Across the four was a gray haired, brown eyed, short, overweight, ugly man wearing all green, and held a stick. With the ugly man were yellow skinned creatures with white eyes and no hair.

"Gross!" Pietro said to himself. "They look like boogers!"

"This is getting real old, Mole Man," said the blond man. "Flame on!"

His whole body was on fire!

Pietro stared in amazment.

"Oh my god! It's the Fantastic Four!"

Johnny flew into the air and set a third of the moloids on fire.

Sue used her force fields to make disk-like things and when she threw them, twelve moloids were sliced in half.

"It's Clobberin' Time!" shouted Ben.

He charged at the creatures and pounded them into goo.

"This isn't over!" shouted Mole Man. "I will return!"

He started to run away.

"Someone stop him!" ordered Reed.

Pietro decided to lend a helping hand. He ran in front of Mole Man.

"What? Who are you?" demanded Mole Man.

"They call me Quicksilver," smirked Pietro.

With one punch, Mole Man landed on his back, out cold.

The Fantastic Four stopped running when the saw Mole Man on the ground and Pietro standing there near the villain.

"What the heck?" said Ben.

"Hi," said Pietro. "I'm Pietro Maximoff. I know you guys are the Fantastic Four. I'm a fan of you four. I know everything about you and your adventures. I saw you guys fighting the Mole Man and thought I'd help out. You know, it was too easy taking him out. The mole Man is really lame. Why did he have to attack today? Why couldn't someone cooler like Doctor Doom attack today? I would love to help you guys fight him, then take his mask as a trophy and put it in my trophy collection. It'd look awesome!"

"I bet," said Johnny. "We have one of his masks in the Dangerous Artifacts room in the Baxter Building, in the center, and it looks sweet!"

"How did you defeat Mole Man?" asked Reed.

"I used my super speed to run in front of him, then punched him in the face," said Pietro, balling his right hand into a fist and used his left hand to point at it.

"Super Speed? Interesting."

"Where are your parents?" asked Sue.

"Dead."

It was sort of true.

"Oh! I'm so sorry."

"Me too," said Johnny. "We lost our parents at a young age."

"S'okay," said Pietro. "I barely remember them."

"Where do you live?" asked Reed.

"In a boarding house with some friends of mine. Hey, can I hang out with you guys for awhile? I got nothing to do."

The Fantastic Four moved out of hear rang to talk.

"I don't know, Stretch," said Ben. "A kid with super powers just shows up out of no where. Could be a trap."

"Look at him, Ben," said Sue. "He looks so innocent."

"That could be part of the trap, Susie."

"He seems cool ta me," said Johnny. "Reminds me of me."

"I don't believe he received his powers like we did," said Reed. "I'd like to know how he got his powers."

"And he need a proper meal," said Sue. "He looks too skinny."

Ben sighed, defeated. "Fine."

Reed walked over to Pietro. "Come with us."


	16. Chapter 16

Pietro was with Reed in Reed's lab in the Baxter Building. A little robot was floating in the lab. It was a white/silver/gray kind of color with yellow/red eyes and squiggly mouth.

"What's that?" asked Pietro.

"Hm? Oh, that's H.E.R.B.I.E.," said Reed. "I created him. H.E.R.B.I.E. stands for Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics. Say hello, H.E.R.B.I.E."

"Hello," said the small robot.

"Hi," smiled Pietro.

"So, you say you're a mutant?" asked Reed.

"That's right."

"What is a Mutant exactly?"

"Mutants, or Homo Superiors, are Humans born with a genetic anomaly that grants them an extra-normal ability not possessed by mainstream humanity. This anomaly is known as the X-Gene."

"The X-Gene?"

"The DNA complex responsible for the superpowers of mutants."

"Fascinating."

"Did you know that you and the rest of the FF are Mutates. The difference between Mutants and Mutates is that Mutates weren't born with their powers like Mutants were. They get their powers from other means, like chemicals or radiation."

"Interesting."

"And between you and me, I don't like the term "Mutant" at all. I hate it. It makes it sound like we're not Human. But we are. Mutants are just as Human as Homo Sapiens, or Simples as I like to call them."

"Simples?"

"Well, Mutants have a name, so why shouldn't the "normal" humans have a name too? Simples are people with no powers. Anyway, whether a person is a Simple, a Mutant, a Mutate, or whatever they are, they're still Human and shouldn't be treated or mistreated in any way."

Reed nodded. "I agree. People shouldn't be judged by their genetics."

"Thank you," said Pietro. "Oh, and not too many poeple know about mutants yet, so don't tell anyone."

"I promise."

Pietro looked around and saw a white and blue glove.

"It that your Power Gauntlet? The one that let's you travel to the Negative Zone?"

"Why yes! The Negative Zone is an anti-matter universe I discovered a few years ago. No one in our universe knows how or when the Negative Zone appeared or how old it is. If its aging process is similar to our universe's, it is much older: it has already begun to contract and will eventually implode (a _Big Crunch_ as opposed to a _Big Bang_). The Negative Zone is an alien universe with several characteristics that distinguish it from our own. First, and most important, it is composed entirely of anti-matter."

"Amazing!" said Pietro.

"There's a lot we can learn from each other," said Reed.

"There is."

* * *

><p>Sue and Ben were in the kitchen. Ben was looking for something to eat and Sue was reading a magazine.<p>

"I still don't trust that kid," said Ben.

"You need to trust people more," said Sue.

"What if he's attacking Reed right now?"

"I think we'd know by now, Ben. You need to stop thinking something bad will happen."

"Sorry, Susie. It's just it's us."

"I guess I see why you're worried."

"Is Reed done with him yet?" asked Johnny, entering. "He's been hogging the kid for hours."

"They're still in the lab," said Sue. "You know how Reed is."

"I'm going up there."

* * *

><p>Reed and Pietro countinued to discuss about diference science topics.<p>

"I invented Unstable Molecules a few years ago," said Reed.

"This is so cool," said Pietro, observing the molecules.

"Their instability allows them to be incredibly resilient to drastic changes in heat, cold, pressure, density, etc."

"Fascinating."

Johnny entered the lab.

"Sorry to cut this short, but you two have had enough time to chat. Come one, Pietro. I'm going to teach you the important stuff."

The fire man lead the speedy boy out of the lab.

"Important stuff?" said Reed.

* * *

><p>Pietro and Johnny spent the next few hour doing different stuff. Playing video games, driving Johnny's car, flirting with woman. Stuff like that. Right now, the two playing a prank on Ben. Ben was snoring loudly on the couch. Johnny speaded a large amount of shaving cream on Ben's big rocky hand, and Pietro got the feather duster. Johnny put the shaving cream down, and Pietro handed him the feather duster. They were trying so hard not to laugh. With wide smiles plastered on their faces, Johnny did the honors of running the feathers lightly over Ben's rocky face. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.<p>

Pietro grinned. "I have an idea." He grabbed the duster by the black feathers, and with a determined face, he ran the tan handle ever so slightly over Ben's face. Pietro pulled away and his large hand flew onto his face, covering his rocky face with white foam. Johnny and Pietro cheered silently. Pietro did a little fist pump while Johnny raised his arms.

"Run, run, run!" Pietro whispered loudly.

The two quickly ran out of the room.

"Johnny!" Uncle Ben yelled.

It only made them run down the hall faster. The duo ran into Johnny's room. Pietro ran to the desk and grabbed a deck of cards. Johnny closed the door and turned the T.V. on. Pietro got on the bed and set up the cards as if they were playing Go Fish. Johnny sat on the bed with Pietro and grabbed the cards he set up for him, and they began to 'play'.

"So Johnny, do you have any fives?" the speed demon asked.

"Nope," replied the fire man. "Go Fish. Do you have any threes?" he asked.

"Um... yeah." Pietro handing Johnny the card.

"Do you have any sevens?" asked Pietro. The minute he asked, he heard the door creak open and Johnny looked up.

"S'up, Ben," said Pietro. "We were just playing 'Go Fish'. Wanna play with us the next game?"

"I know what you did," Ben said while pointing at Johnny.

"What did I do?" Johnny asked as if didn't know anything.

"Ben, what's that stuff all over your face?" Pietro asked. He looked over at Johnny and he had his famous smirk on. Pietro knew he wanted to laugh so hard.

"Flamebrain did this," Ben said with an irritated tone.

"Ben, what are you talking about? I was in here the whole time playing 'Go Fish' with Pietro," said Johnny.

"He's right, Ben."

Ben shook his head and left the room while mumbling something under his breath. Johnny went and stuck his head out the door. A few seconds later, he stuck his head back in the room. He gave Pietro the OK sign and they started to laugh wildly.

* * *

><p>The next few days, Pietro spent his time hanging out with the FF. Ben started to trust him and stopped thinking he was evil, but suspected he was helping Johnny prank him. The speedy mutant would help Reed in the lab, pull pranks with Johnny, and he had helped the Fantastic Four take down Puppet Master, Annihilus, and Doctor Doom.<p>

Pietro and Johnny were playing video games in Johnny's room.

"Time sure flys," said Pietro. "I need to get home."

"Alright," said Johnny. "See ya tomorrow."

"Actually, you won't. I can't visit as often as we'd all like. My housemates are getting suspicious."

"Oh. Well, come whenever you can."

"I will."

They went to the living room where the others were.

"I gotta go home now," said Pietro. "I don't know when I can come back."

"Come back whenever you like," said Sue, giving the speed demon a hug.

"You're not bad, kid," said Ben.

"It was awesome having you here," said Johnny.

"Thank you for your assistance in the lab," said Reed.

"Sure thing," said Pietro. "It's been one of my dreams to work with you."

Reed handed Pietro a comlink.

"Take this. Use it to contact us if you need help."

"Will do. Later."

Moving as fast as lightning, Pietro ran home.

* * *

><p>H.E.R.B.I.E. is from the comics. He's a robot and an ally of the Fantastic Four. He has cybernetic interface that can connect to any computer system, electricity generators, lasers, various hidden tools and features and is able to fly. Red created him.<p>

Please review.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Where Pietro Was In **Shadow **Dance**. While the X-Men were sending the lizard creatures to their dimension, Pietro got sent to another universe.

**Where Pietro Was In **Shadow Dance****

Tonight was not Pietro's night. First the dance was ruined by those dragon creature things, then one of the creatures tried to kill him. He was able to fight it off, not getting hurt, only his jacket got ruined. Finally, when he and the Brotherhood tried to help send the creatures back, Todd got in a fight with Forge over the machine and Pietro ended up getting hit by it.

Not the speedster found himself on some sort of island.

"Where the hell am I?" Pietro asked himself.

He heard a click-click noise behind him. The kind a gun makes when someone was going to shoot someone.

"Turn around, then freeze and don't speak."

Pietro turned around and was face to face with a man with white hair, blue eyes, and the left half of his body made of metal, holding a gun aimed at him.

"Who are you?"

"Pietro Maximoff."

"Impossible! Quicksilver in on the Moon with the Inhumans!"

"The what?"

"Don't waste my time, kid! Now tell-"

Pietro smacked the man's hand at super speed, sending the gun up. Pietro caught it and pointed it at the man's head.

"Don't _you_ waste _my_ time!" barked Pietro. "I've been though a lot today! Now, tell me who you are, where I am, and what the fuck is going on?"

"Okay, okay! My name is Nathan Summers, I go by Cable, and I'm a mutant. My parents are Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor. Madelyne is the clone of Jean Grey, so Jean is my biological mother by proxy. I have a clone named Stryfe, who raped my wife Aliya, and got her pregnant. After she gave birth to Tyler, Stryfe's son, me being the biological father by proxy, he killed her. Sinister killed Tyler a year ago. You and I are on Utopia, the X-Men Base and safe haven for mutants, which is on the San Francisco Bay. The X-Men, which is made up of me, my current girlfriend Domino, my father Cyclops, Storm, Iceman, Magma, Gambit, Rogue, Wolverine, and a few others. We are at war with Stryfe, Sinister, and other evil mutants that was to take over the world, and/or kill normal humans."

Pietro stared in shock.

"But. That's not. How can? What year is it?"

"2002."

"2002! Then I'm not in the future! I'm-!" Pietro's eyes grew large. "Oh. My. God! I'm in an alternate universe! A what if! Holy fucking crap!"

Nathan stared at the boy.

"See where I'm from, your parents and I are teenagers who go to high school and no one knows about mutants yet, so we kinda live a somewhat normal life. I got sent here by mistake and need a way home."

"Forge can help you," said Nathan. "He'll get you home in no time."

Pietro handed him the gun. "Thank you."

"Nathan, who's that?"

"Jean?" said Pietro.

A young woman who looked just like Jean stood before them.

"That's not Jean," said Nathan. "She died five years ago. That's Rachel Summers, the daughter of Scott Summers and Jean Grey."

"So, she's your full sister, and at the same time, your half sister."

"Yes."

"Yeah, that's confussing."

"I know."

"What's going on here?" asked Rachel.

"Here's the thing," said Nathan.

* * *

><p>Pietro was waiting outside the lab. He wasn't happy about the look he was getting from Logan.<p>

"Stop glaring at me!" Pietro snapped. "I don't wanna be here either! I'm not some spy, if that's what you're worried about! God! All I wanted to do was dance with some hot girls!"

"Logan, I'll handle this," said an older looking Bobby.

Wolverine grunted, then left.

"Sorry about him," said Bobby, taking a seat. "He doesn't like babysitting."

"The Logan I know isn't much of a fan of it either."

"So, what's your world like?"

"Well, no one is hiding in fear."

"We're not hiding. Everyone knows about Mutants, so even if we wanted to, we can't hide. We're just keeping a distance for safety."

"Fine," said Pietro. "Anyway, I like a somewhat normal life. I live in a house and walk among normal humans. They don't know about mutants, so no one hates me and I don't need to hide or find a safe place."

"You're lucky."

"Yeah. Real lucky. But I could be luckier."

"How so?"

". . . It's personal."

BOOM!

"The fuck?" said Pietro.

A man who looked like Nathan, but with dark armor on, showed himself.

"I take it you're Stryfe," Pietro spoke, dryly.

"And you're dead."

* * *

><p>"Can't you work any faster?" snapped Lance.<p>

"I'm doing the best I can," said Forge, trying to fix his machine.

"Don't yell at Forge!" snapped Scott. "It's not his fault Maximoff is gone!"

"Shut up, yo!" shouted Todd, feeling guilty. "I feel bad enough as it is!"

"Done!" announced Forge.

He pushed a red button and a bright light show happened. When it cleared, there stood Pietro.

His clothes were ripped, his hair was a mess, and he had a little blood on him.

"Speedy, you okay?" asked Tabitha, worried.

Pietro looked at the Brotherhood and X-Men, his face held no emotion on it, and said in a low voice,

"I. Hate. Dimension. Traveling."

And he ran home to clean up and sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Where Pietro Was In **Day of Recovery****. While the world was hunting mutants, Pietro and Gambit were dealing with Pyro's insanity.

**Where Pietro Was In **Day of Recovery****

Pietro and Remy were watching TV on the couch in the Acolytes base. They and John were the only ones in the base. Peter want grocery shopping, Sabretooth went to fight Logan, and Magneto was out somewhere. Probably recruiting new mutants.

Remy and Pietro were watching The Nine Lives Of Chloe King, a new American fantasy drama television series on ABC Family. It had become their favorite show to watch. After all the training and work they had to do for Magneto, they finally had time to relax and watch the newest episode. Which was the last episode of season one.

"Don't kiss," whispered Remy. "You can't kiss each other! You're a Mai and he's a Human! He'll die!"

"I'll be so pissed if Brian dies," said Pietro. "He and Chloe make a better couple then her and Alek."

Just as Brian and Chloe's lips got closer, John ran into the room, laughing like the nut-job that he was.

"Let's play fire football!" he shouted with joy. He used his lighter to make a football out of fire and threw it at the other two Acolytes.

The two non crazy mutants screamed and moved out of the way. The fire ball hit the TV, blowing it up.

"PYRO!" they both yelled.

"NICE JOB, YOU BASTARD!" yelled Pietro.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS EPISODE!" yelled Remy.

"Sorry," mumbled John.

"Sorry? That's all you have to say!"

"You're a danger to everyone around you, John!" shouted Pietro.

"That's not true!" exclaimed John.

"Oh no? You almost killed us with a fire ball! You just blew up our TV! Last week you set all of our motorcycles on fire AND my father's car as well!"

"And yesterday you set my trench coat on fire!" added Remy.

"And my favorite jeans!"

"Face it, John! You're so crazy about fire, you're dangerous to be near!"

"I had a few accidents!" shouted John, throwing his hands in the air. "So sue me!"

"More then a few, mon ami," said Remy.

"No wonder you have very few friends," muttered Pietro.

"Hey, I have lots of friends!" screamed John.

"Really?" Pietro gave the fire loving mutant a skeptical look.

"Yeah! I'll write all their names for you right now! Just give me a few seconds."

John wrote some names on a blank piece of paper and handed it to Pietro.

The speed demon and devil eyed man skimmed it, looked at each other, then back at the paper. Pietro read the names out loud.

"Silver Fish, Blue Monkey, Yellow Bird, Edy Tedeschi, Siren North, Rose Autumn, Winter Ryan, Ed Keaton, Autumn Quin, Keaton Winter, Spring Red, Summer Yellow, Jennie Grey, Edd Falls, Jacob Winters, Addison Spring, Orange Summer, Red Winters, Green Springs, Sid Summers, Eddy Orange, John Blue, Purple South, Pink East, Gray West, North Purple, South Pink, Brown Northwest, East Grey, Black Northeast, Grey Southeast, Northwest White, Northeast Gold, Southeast Lewis, West Silver, Gold Southwest, Jani Brick, John Summers, Southwest Brad, Zero Gadsby, Goku Son, Yugi Muto, Piccolo Piano, Vector Doom, Johnny Stromm, Jake Mott, Ioan Gruffudd, Ken Wagner, Keeya Pryde, Jessica Alba, Earl Daniels, Ralph Crisp, Tadita Smith, Roger Da Costa, Rona Sinclair, Royce Drake, Amy Aquilla, Saber Guthrie, Jagger Madrox, Jillian Lee, Valin Creed, Rossa Darkholme, Frank Dukes, Tim Tolensky, Larry Alvers, Hal McCoy, Olivia Munroe, Chad Xavier, Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Hugh Jackman, James Marsden, Cole Turner, Christian Troy, Daphne Powell, Erik Jackson."

Pietro and Remy looked at John with unamused looks an their faces.

"Do you think we're stupid?" asked Pietro, dryly.

"No, mate," said John. "Why would you think that?"

"The people on this list are fake."

"What makes you say that?"

"The first few names on this list are colors, the seasons, and directions."

John just stood there, not moving or speaking.

"Your "friend" Edy Tedeschi," said Pietro. "Yeah, the name "Eddy" is spelled two ways. E-D-D-Y and E-D-D-I-E. Not E-D-Y."

"And no one is named Piccolo Piano," said Remy. "A piccolo is a small flute and a piano is a musical instrument in which felt-covered hammers, operated from a keyboard, strike the metal strings."

John bit his lip.

"Goku Son and Yugi Muto are from the Manga books and cartoons Dragonballz and Yu-Gi-Oh! that you love so much," said Remy.

"And I'm going to assume you thought of the name Vector Doom from the guy Victor Von Doom, the man known as Doctor Doom and you got the name Johnny Stromm from Johnny Storm, The Human Torch," said Pietro.

"Very uncreative."

"Cole Turner and Christian Troy are TV characters, Cole being from the show Charmed, and Christian being from the show Nip/Tuck, played by the actor Julian McMahon, who would've made a better James Bond after Pierce Bronsan then Daniel Craig."

"I couldn't agree more," said Remy.

"He would've make a much better James Bond then Daniel Craig," said Pietro.

"And Daphne Powell is a character in the show No Ordinary Family, played by Kay Panabaker."

John's eyes stared to water.

"Ioan Gruffudd, Jessica Alba, Tobey Maguire, Kirsten Dunst, James Franco, Hugh Jackman, and James Marsden are all TV and movie actors," said Pietro.

"We saw Jessica Alba in the movie P.U.N.K.S. three weeks ago," said Remy. "And we saw James Franco in the movie Flyboys last night."

"So that, John, is how we know the people on this list are all fakes."

John burst in tears.

"Okay, it's true! I have no friends! I'm a loser!"

"John, you're not a loser," said Pietro. "You're an insane pyromaniac, but you're not a loser."

"And you have friends," said Remy. "Pietro and I are you're friends."

"Really?" asked John.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "You're our friend and teammate. The three of us always have each other's back no matter what."

"Thanks, guys! That really makes me happy!"

"But just because we're your friends, that doesn't mean you can bother us when we're busy, or throw fire at us," said Remy.

"Right. I promise to never threw a football shaped fireball at your guys again."

"Good. Now, clean up the mess you made."

"What are you two gonna do?"

"Find another TV so we can watch 8 Simple Rules," said Pietro.

With that, Pietro and Remy left.


	19. Chapter 19

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Where Pietro Was In **Mainstream****. While the rest of the Brotherhood was fighting the X-Men, Pietro inherits a very powerful sword.

******Where Pietro Was In **Mainstream********

Pietro sat in front of a desk while a guy in a gray suit, with black hair that was starting to gray, light blue eyes, and wore black glasses was flipping through some papers. Pietro didn't know what was going on. He just knew he had to discuss about family matters and something about an inherits.

"Jakob Eisenhardt, Edie Eisenhardt, Erich Eisenhardt, Ruth Eisenhardt, Erik Eisenhardt, Magda Eisenhardt, Anya Eisenhardt, Wanda Eisenhardt. They're all dead now, right?"

"All of them, except for my father Erik and my twin sister Wanda, yes."

"They're still alive?" the man asked.

"Yes, they are," answered Pietro.

"Where are they?"

"Uh, my father is a busy man and my sister is, uhm, traveling. Also, my father changed his last name from Eisenhardt to Lehnsherr. And Wanda's and my last name is Maximoff. We were adopted when we were little."

"Ah, yes. Your adopted family."

The man shuffled through some more papers.

"Django Maximoff, Marya Maximoff, Ana Maximoff, Mateo Maximoff. They're dead too?"

"They are."

"Alright. You were called here because you have inherited a very valuable item. It belonged to your great-great-great-great-great grandfather."

He pulled out a case and opened it to reveal a sword with a black handle and a gray-ish blade.

"This, my boy, is the Sword Of Night."

"The Sword Of Night," repeated Pietro. "I've never heard of it. What's so special about it?"

"Well, not much is known about it, but it is said that this sword has special powers inside it. Your great-great-great-great-great grandfather was a brave knight and knew how to unlock the powers in this sword. He had it kept safe, hoping someday, on of his descendants would unlock it's powers again for good."

Pietro stared at the sword. He picked it up by the handle and examined it.

"Okay. I'll take it."

* * *

><p>Pietro was in the woods, training with his sword. The more he trained, the more powerful he felt. The sword soon started to glow a gray-ish sort of color. Pietro swung it and a gray-ish energy came out of it and cut five threes in half.<p>

"Awesome!"

Pietro heard the sound of a horse and saw a man riding a horse, dressed in armor, approach him.

"Ah, so you also possess a magical weapon," the man said.

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"I am Dane Whitman, the Black Knight. I possess the Sword Of Light and the Shield Of Night. The Shield can absorb energy; the Sword can then emit that energy."

"Cool. My sword is the Sword Of Night. I just got it today."

"The Sword Of Night. Ah, you look just like the man in picture with my ancestor, Sir Henry."

"Really? You ancestor knew my great-great-great-great-great grandfather?"

Dane nodded. "If you wish, I could train you how to use the sword. You could be a great knight. Maybe even better then your grandfather."

"I'd like that. But now isn't a good time."

"Alright. When you're ready, come back to these woods. I'll be waiting for you."

Dane rode off.

Pietro looked down at his sword.

'Me a great knight? That would be so cool!'

Pietro went back to training.

* * *

><p>In the comics, there is a sword called the Sword Of Night, but there's no info. about it except that it's a Magical Weapon, so I made everything about it up.<p>

Review please.


	20. Chapter 20

This chapter is another version of what Pietro might have done in **Where Pietro Was In **Impact****. When Magneto is thought to be dead, Pietro does some thinking about his past.

**********Where Pietro Was In **Impact************

Pietro was sitting on a park bench alone. Apocalypse had just killed his father and he needed to be by himself.

He and the rest of the Brotherhood had been watching the news (okay, the news popped up when they were watching How I Met Your Mother) and saw Magneto attack the dome Apocalypse made in Mexico.

They saw the powerful, ancient mutant rise from the done and killed Magneto without even touching him.

Wanda had been so upset, she ran up to her room to cry her eyes out. Lance, Freed, and Todd stared at the TV with shocked expressions on their faces. Their eyes were wide and their jaws dropped. Pietro just leaned against the wall, arms folded, expression emotionless.

His father just died. You'd think he'd be sad and cry like his sister and show some emotion, but he wasn't.

Lance noticed this and looked at his best friend with worry.

"You okay, Tro?"

"Fine," the speed demon said, flatly. "I'm going out."

And so here he was, sitting alone in the park. Not feeling anything.

'Why aren't I sad about my father being dead,' thought Pietro. 'I should be in tears, begging him to not be dead and that what I saw was fake.'

But then he remember his father wasn't really a father to him. He never hugged him, gave him a kiss on the cheek, looked at him with pride and/or love. Nothing. All Magneto did was bark orders at Pietro, made him feel worthless, trained him 'till his body ached, stabbed him with needles he claimed would help him, and took his sister away from him.

Pietro and Wanda both had suffered from the man who called himself their father.

'Wanda went through hell because of that asshole. And instead of taking what he deserved like a man, he had her memeries altered. He's no man. He's a monster.'

And what about Pietro? He had suffered just as much. He did everything that was asked of him, even ditching his friends, all for him just so he could love him.

'He never loved me. He probably never even wanted me.'

He wished everyday his father never found him and Wanda the day their mother died from cancer. They would've been better off in an orphanage. At least there, no one would've made them use their powers for their own self reasons, or use needles on them to try and make them stronger, and no one would've split them up.

'He deserved what he got,' thought Pietro. 'He deserves to be dead now.'

He saw a man walking in the park, holding his four year old little boy. Both father and son were smiling, happy. The little boy told his father he loved him and the father told his son he loved him too. The father kiss his son's forehead and the boy gave out a happy giggle.

A tear trailed down Pietro's cheek. 'Why couldn't you love me, Magneto?'

Pietro stood up. It didn't matter anymore. Magneto was gone. He didn't need to try and please him anymore. He could finally live and not worry if Magneto aprroved of his choices. He wouldn't have him telling him what to do or be forced to do his dirty work.

'It's time a start anew. Just like Magneto, the old Pietro needs to die, so a newer, better one can be born.'

With that, Pietro ran home.


End file.
